Hyped Up
by maile
Summary: JL Stand Alone. Adult situations- not for the innocent.


Don't Own Em- Don't Sue! J/L Stand Alone Smutlet.  
  
Somewhere in Montana....  
  
"I'm in. I'm looking thru Craven's data now." Lexa Pierce typed furiously as she spoke to the blond man on the other end of her com link. "Any word yet from Brennan and Shal?"  
  
"None." Jesse idled outside the facility. "Lexa, you need to hurry. The guard's scheduled to return in seven minutes. "Just down load all the files you can and we'll sort thru them once we get home."  
  
"Got it- I'm set. Shit- Someone's coming." Lexa went still. "Jess, something's wrong here. I have a bad fee-" Suddenly the line went dead.  
  
"Lexa? Are you there? Lex?" Jesse jumped out of the car and sprinted into the genetics research lab where Lexa was doing recon. For two harrowing minutes he repeatedly called to her over the com, with no response. As he neared her location, he heard her muffled response.  
  
For a moment, as Jesse entered the room, the world got dark. Before Jesse could panic, however, the lights went back on in the room and he could see Lexa stand up, pushing her chair back from the computer. Clearing her throat, Lexa finally answered. "I'm here. False alarm, I think."  
  
Looking her over quickly, Jesse nodded. "You okay?"  
  
Mirroring his actions, Lexa nodded as well. "Yeah." Waving the memory stick in her hand, Lexa smiled. "Let's hit the road Rocky."  
  
When they arrived at the rendezvous point, Brennan and Shalimar were waiting for them in the Helix. Opening the hatch, Brennan looked back as Jesse and Lexa entered. "Did you have time to look at the data yet Lex?"  
  
"Not yet." Lexa sank into her seat and buckled up. Absent mindedly she wiped her brow.  
  
"You okay Lexa? You look a little under the weather." Shal asked as she glanced back.  
  
"I'm fine." Lexa said, dismissively. "Just tired."  
  
Jesse eyed her worriedly, but said nothing as he took his seat next to her. After going over some of the mission details with Brennan and Shalimar, Jesse turned to Lexa to see if she had anything to add and found her sleeping. Slowly getting out of his seat he crept forward to talk quietly with the others.  
  
"Something happened while she was in there. While she was downloading the data Lexa said she thought she heard someone coming. She was in the middle of her sentence when the com line went down. I couldn't reach her for almost 3 minutes." Jesse kept his voice low as he spoke.  
  
"Did she say what had happened?" Shal asked.  
  
Jesse shook his head. "No. By the time I got to her we had to haul ass to get meet you."  
  
"What is it exactly that the Dominion sent us in there for? What do they think Craven's up to?" Brennan asked as he adjusted the Helix's elevation to avoid turbulence.  
  
"They think he's working on some sort of retro-virus that will act as an enhancer. The idea is that the infection causes the body's immune system to respond in a way that boosts performance levels and infuses the host with feral-like abilities." Jesse explained as he watched Lexa sit up slowly and place her head in her hands.  
  
"So instead of spending the money ensuring their kids are genetically enhanced, people could enhance themselves?" Shalimar asked.  
  
"You got it," the blond man replied.  
  
When they got back, Lexa and Jesse spent a few hours in the lab going over the data they'd retrieved. For the most part Lexa acted normally, and soon Jesse forgot his doubts as to her well being.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Several days later Lexa and Jesse were sparring in the gym- using both their bodies and their words. "So you're telling me you've never thought about kissing another woman?" Jesse asked as he dodged a stiff upper cut.  
  
"Well no, not really. I mean once in a while, yeah, but when I close my eyes at night it isn't a girl that I imagine lying next to me, touching me." Lexa replied. She took advantage of the distracting effect her words had on Jesse and swept his legs out from under him. "Mine!" she crowed, claiming victory in the round.  
  
Startled, Jesse fell flat on his back. "Bitch. You did that on purpose." Jesse groaned.  
  
Laughing, Lexa offered him a hand up. "Destruction via distraction. A woman's got to do what she's got to do."  
  
Standing, Jesse shook the sweat from his hair. "I suppose all's fair in love and war?"  
  
"You got it Rocky." Lexa circled.  
  
"Well two can play at that game," Jesse retorted, pulling his shirt off and throwing out of the ring. He blew Lexa a kiss as he executed a series of jabs, forcing her slowly back into a corner. He made sure to giver her time for her to take in his muscled chest and abs. He knew it had been a while since she'd gotten some and that she was a sucker for a hard body. When they finally locked gloves, he pressed forward until their sweaty bodies touched.  
  
Holding his gaze, Lexa smiled sensually, as if she was in control of the situation. In actuality, nothing could have been farther from the truth. She could smell him, feel his hot flesh pressed against her flat stomach, feel their sweat mingle. Her heart was racing and her breathing shallow, both picking up pace in an effort to keep up with Jesse's similarly taxed cardiovascular system. She could almost taste the sweat that ran down his curly hair and clung to his neck. She imagined him pressing her further against the ropes, yanking her shorts down and fucking her violently while she clung to him desperately. Leaning forward, Lexa nibbled gently on his ear.  
  
"You win Jesse," Lexa panted. "You've got me just where you want me. The question now is, what do you want me for?" The tip of her tongue traced a vein in his neck from the edge of his collar bone up to his hair line. "Hmm?" Lexa's eyes widened as Jesse surged forward again, pinning her between the post and himself.  
  
Without a word Jesse kissed her, hard and fast. His tongue danced with hers, while he picked her up and pressed himself against her, grinding possessively. "Mine."  
  
Lexa nodded, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, surrendering more than just the match to him- when the door to gym started to open and Jesse dropped her on her ass. He stepped away casually.  
  
Lexa looked up to see Brennan and Shalimar enter and realized that the next session was about to start.  
  
Standing, Lexa rubbed her now tender ass, amazed at Jesse's ability to make small talk after what had just happened. Swallowing, Lexa gathered her stuff and with a wave left the room.  
  
Following closely behind her, Jesse effortlessly caught up with her. Though she tried, Lexa was unable to avoid making eye contact with him.  
  
Putting a comforting hand on her forearm, Jesse smiled paternalistically. "You shouldn't be embarrassed about what happened in there Lexa."  
  
Icing up, Lexa shot him a cold look and purposefully wrenched her arm away. "I'm not."  
  
"Whatever Lexa- I could smell you. You needed me. What I'm trying to say is that it was an isolated incident and you shouldn't be embarrassed. It was hot, I'll admit. If we hadn't been interrupted, I'd probably be inside of you right now. But we just got caught up in the moment, all that sweating and physical exertion. But don't worry- what happens in the gym can stay in the gym." Jesse smiled suavely, walking away.  
  
"You're a pig, you know that don't you?!" Lexa called out after him.  
  
Turning around, Jesse winked as he continued on his way, walking backwards. "Oink oink baby."  
  
As the days ticked on, Jesse and Lexa continued to work closely together on decoding and analyzing the data from Craven's lab while Shalimar and Brennan took care of a few minor assignments that the Dominion sent their way. When they were alone in the lab Lexa found herself staring at Jesse more often than usual. Something about his smell, the way he moved in his skin was beginning to fascinate her. At night she dreamt about him- about being with him physically. When she awoke each morning, it was with a growing sense of need and a yearning to be with him.  
  
She got some satisfaction from the fact that his eyes followed her around the room as well. Once, when Jesse walked in on Brennan laughing innocently with her in the kitchen, Lexa swore she could hear Jesse's heart beat accelerate with jealousy. As she watched him approach, Lexa saw Jesse draw up his posture and project himself in an almost... territorial way. While he had joined the conversation seamlessly, he had also subtly placed a hand possessively on the small of Lexa's back. She'd found herself hard pressed to follow the conversation after that because Jesse had started to trace the letters m-i-n-e delicately with his fingers on her exposed skin. Immediately after the conversation had ended Lexa had made a bee line for the shower, where she rode the pulse setting of the massage shower head until she found temporary relief.  
  
Jesse wasn't the only one who behaved predatorily when someone of the opposite sex was around. During a training session with Shalimar, Lexa had almost ripped the blond woman's arm off after she'd seen Shalimar touch Jesse. Luckily Lexa had caught herself, and released her friend before the moment became too real.  
  
Yet they never spoke about it out loud and at times, their relationship was gentle, almost tender. To say these were bouts of normalcy would be inaccurate as "normal" was never in their repertoire. These tension free 'truces' would eventually be broken by the flash of an eye, an inappropriate touch, or an invasion of personal space by one of the two of them. Not that either seemed to mind. At all.  
  
It was during one of these truces that Jesse had suggested they all go out for a drink. He'd been careful to avoid being alone with her for nearly two days. It frustrated her a little, but she'd felt hot and achy for the better part of that time, and had staid in bed... ah... getting some rest. She'd even found herself thinking of Brennan and Shalimar during that time. That Brennan had come to mind, she hadn't been too surprised, after all, he was a good looking man. Shalimar though... she'd been replaying her training match with Jesse in her mind when one thing led to another. She hadn't been able to make eye contact with anyone yet that day until Jesse had casually mentioned checking out the new hip-hop club on 52nd.  
  
Thinking that what she really needed was to get out of the house for a little while, Lexa had quickly agreed. She'd been somewhat surprised when Brennan and Shalimar had declined, but Lexa thought nothing of going with just Jesse. They were on good terms right now, after all.  
  
When they entered the club, the first thing that came to Lexa's mind was sex. The air reeked with the promise and need for it. The base thumped wickedly as the pair made their way to the bar, Jesse's hand resting firmly on the same spot that had set her off only a few days before. Jesse ordered her a sea breeze and got himself a captain and coke. They clinked glasses and threw back their drinks quickly. A drop of red liquid rolling slowly down her chin had its' journey interrupted by Jesse's finger. He traced the trail back to her lips, slipping his finger into her mouth.  
  
"Lick?" Jesse suggested huskily.  
  
Lexa smiled sinfully and rolled her tongue over his finger. In response, Jesse's free hand went to her ass and stroked it just as suggestively as her tongue did his finger. When Lexa sucked his finger deeper into her mouth and swallowed, Jesse responded by pulling her closer to him. Without looking at the bartender, he ordered and paid for another round. They drank those quickly as well and headed out to the dance floor.  
  
They didn't last long out there. By now both of them knew they were going to have sex that night. Now it was only a question of who would be in control. Lexa was never one to relinquish it willingly, but Jesse's newly developed attitude was very successful at asserting itself. It was Lexa who initiated their first kiss of the evening, a long, hot open mouthed affair. But it was Jesse who had ground himself against her and whispered all sorts of intensely graphic descriptions of how she made him feel.  
  
They barely made it to the hotel two blocks away and safely into a room before they ripped each other's clothes off. During the course of the night they both engaged in things so wild and inhibition free that several first experiences were achieved. They didn't stop having sex for four hours, and then only to make love at a more leisurely pace for another hour and a half.  
  
When Jesse woke up the next morning, Lexa was puking her guts out. He would have been more concerned about her if he hadn't been experiencing cold sweats and severe nausea himself. He barely made it the bathroom before he wretched in an empty trash can.  
  
Flushing the toilet so that Jesse could empty the can into it, Lexa looked at him wearily. She was completely naked and sported numerous hickeys which showed up prominently against her unnaturally pale skin. She looked like shit, and he looked like Mr. Shit. "Didn't we only have the two drinks?" Lexa croaked.  
  
Pushing her out of the way so he could dry heave into the toilet, Jesse managed a nod. "I think I'm going to die," he moaned two minutes later. "I can't drive- can you?"  
  
"No fucking way." Lexa sprawled out on the cold tiles. "Just talking makes me tired and gives motion sickness."  
  
"I'm going to call Brennan and have him come pick us up."  
  
"Wait- let me get dressed first." Lexa raised her hand about three inches off the ground to indicate protest.  
  
"You can get dressed while we wait for him to get here."  
  
Looking at Jesse, Lexa snorted. "I honestly don't know if that's true. I've already passed out at least two times. Besides that, I need to find my clothes before I can put them back on."  
  
"Crap, you're right." Jesse looked woefully at their clothes which were spread all over the room. "We could just have Bren and Shal pack us clothes and put on these robes until they get here," Jesse suggested hopefully.  
  
"Jesse, if Shal walks in here, she'll know right away that we spent the entire night doing like they do on the Discovery Channel. Hell, even Brennan can probably smell it over the puke. I say we call only Brennan and be dressed and in the hallway when he gets here."  
  
"We could say we got sick on our clothes and that's why we need him to bring us more," Jesse attempted.  
  
"Let's just call room service then, and have them bring us something from the gift shop then," Lexa said only half joking. "That new clothes smell should throw Shal off the sent."  
  
"Deal." Jesse reached for the phone next to the toilet and ordered some fresh clothing while Lexa slowly crawled around gathering the remains of their clothes. It turned out to be a good thing they were getting the matching polo sets- all of Lexa's clothes were ruined, and only Jesse's sox were salvageable. When they were dressed and the remains of their clothes disposed of, Jesse called Brennan to pick them up while he and Lexa limped down stairs and collapsed on a couch.  
  
They both must have passed out, because the next thing they saw were Brennan and Shalimar standing over them at Sanctuary. "Good morning," Shalimar said warmly.  
  
Lexa moaned and covered her ears, turning away. "God, can you keep it down Shal?"  
  
Shalimar raised an eyebrow and placed a pair of ear muffs over the prone woman's ears. "It's not me, it's your hearing- it's jacked up. We have it on good authority that it should return to normal in about 48 hours when the virus runs its course, but until then you're going to have to suffer."  
  
Jesse felt his own ears and found that they were likewise covered. His face too was covered, but with about five days worth of growth. "How long?"  
  
Brennan replied softly, "Five days. You both woke up a couple times on days two and three, and man was it hard to restrain you. I have half a mind to kill Craven myself for having fucked you two up so bad."  
  
"Craven?" Lexa asked.  
  
"As best we can tell you both lost some time on that recon trip. Craven managed to shoot you two up with a dose of his little experiment. He had assumed you died two or three days later like the rest of the test subjects had. The Dominion had quite a time convincing him that you were alive, and then getting an antidote out of him." Shalimar explained.  
  
"What do you remember?" Brennan asked curious.  
  
"Nothing of the last 5 days." Jesse said. "Before that," he threw a look at Lexa who's back was to him. "I know I wanted to go out. I was... restless." He watched as Lexa curled up into the fetal position, drawing her knees up to her chest and shrinking into the infirmary bed.  
  
"What about you Lexa?" Shalimar asked, observing them both.  
  
"We had to buy new clothes- I was puking in a white tiled room. I had bruises." Lexa's eyes were closed and her breathing a little wheezy as she recounted her limited memories.  
  
"Neither of you have really been yourselves since you got back from Craven's," the tall man said. "You were both... hyped up. Jesse kicked the shit out of me during training and broke two of my ribs. Lexa was always in the shower."  
  
"We were hot." Lexa and Jesse said in unison.  
  
"Yeah, well you're both lucky Shalimar was able to recognize your behavior patterns in time for us to mayday the Dominion after we found you."  
  
Three days later, Shalimar finally let them out of the infirmary and back on their feet. They hadn't spoken about that night, or the events leading up to it and Jesse wasn't sure how to bring it up. It was Lexa who finally broached the subject a few weeks later when she stopped by his room.  
  
Hearing the knocks, Jesse yelled, "Come in," from his computer. After the door closed behind her Lexa took a deep breath and just blurted out what she had to say without a preface.  
  
"You don't have to worry, about that night. It's okay."  
  
Looking up, Jesse wore his confusion on his face. "What? What are you talking about?"  
  
Rolling her eyes, Lexa was her usual frank self. "Cut the crap Rocky, I'm talking about what we haven't talked about. You don't have to worry- there aren't any long term consequences... developing."  
  
Understanding slowly spread on Jesse's face. "Oh. Got it."  
  
Lexa nodded and headed toward the door.  
  
"Hey. Lexa." Jesse said, standing quickly.  
  
"Yeah?" Pausing, she turned to answer him.  
  
"Do you want to?" Jesse turned red as Lexa looked first at the bed and then at him as if he was crazy. "Talk about it, I meant did you want to talk about it?"  
  
"That wasn't us. That was whatever Craven did to us." Lexa said quickly in denial.  
  
"I know, I mean I figured that's what you'd say. That's why I didn't bring it up before."  
  
"Good call," Lexa said, turning away again. "We," she paused for emphasis, "didn't do anything that we ever need to talk about after I leave this room." She didn't wait for his response as she opened the door and walked out.  
  
As she exited the room, Jesse swore as he opened the document he'd minimized as she'd entered. It was the Dominion's analysis of Craven's experiment- something he knew that she'd read as well.  
  
All subjects experienced a lowering of inhibitions,  
  
accompanied by a surge in sexual desire and  
  
heightened of possessiveness. During this second  
  
phase, subjects pursued active sexual relationships  
  
with partners they were either previously involved  
  
with or had felt unattainable. This aspect of the  
  
"heat" experienced by the subjects was universal...  
  
Every object of the subject's sexual attentions  
  
was one the subject had existing sexual desire  
  
and emotional attachment for. This heightened  
  
longing remained passed the administration  
  
of the counter agent.  
  
"Obviously nothing to talk about." He put his head in his hands and let out a defeated sigh. "Especially since nothing's going to change."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * 


End file.
